bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Shinya Kamihara
|epithet= |birthday= February 22nd |age= 33 |gender= Male |height= 170 cm (5'7") |weight= |hair= Gray |eye=Gray |bloodtype=A |quirk= Foldabody |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= |fightingstyle=Close Combat |teams= Hideout Raid Team |debut= Chapter 84 |debutanime= Episode 14 (Cameo) Episode 46 |voice= Kenta Kamakari |eng voice=John Burgmeier |image gallery= Yes }} , also known as , is the No. 4 Pro-Hero. Appearance 120px|left|thumb|Edgeshot in the manga. Shinya Kamihara is a slim, muscular male who stands a bit shorter than most of his top class heroic peers. He has gray hair shaped into three sharp points that cover the left side of his face. He has dark gray eyes and wears a mask that covers his mouth. Edgeshot's hero costume adapts the appearance of a traditional ninja. He wears a blue mask that covers his mouth tied with red yarn. Edgeshot sports red shinobi shozoku underneath a blue robe. His arms are covered in a thin dark cloth that tucks into his white forearm sleeves. There are red straps attached to his belt and his robe that extend outward. Edgeshot has a gold mask attached to his shoulder and sports a signature red scarf that features a white patch attached to the front of it. Edgeshot finishes his costume with blue socks and yellow geta sandals. Personality Befitting the nature of a shinobi, Edgeshot is a calm and focused individual. He is able to maintain a level head even in crisis situations and encourages his teammates when they begin to panic. Edgeshot is quite intelligent and is good at analyzing situations and strategy. He was able to discern the nature of All For One's warping Quirk after only seeing it in action once. Edgeshot is quick to take initiative to prevent conflict and brave enough to take action in the worst of circumstances. In order to assist All Might, Edgeshot even took on the likes of All For One. Synopsis Hideout Raid Arc Following the Vanguard Action Squad's invasion of U.A.'s Quirk Training Camp, Edgeshot is enlisted by Noamasa Tsukauchi to the Hideout Raid Team. Alongside Best Jeanist, Endeavor, Gran Torino, Gang Orca, Tiger, Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods and All Might, Edgeshot attends a strategy meeting to rescue Katsuki Bakugo from the villains. The next night, the Hideout Raid Team arrives at the League of Villains headquarters. Edgeshot knocks on the door, pretending to be from Kamino's Pizza Delivery. All Might and the others take advantage of the distraction burst in through the opposite wall. Kamui Woods restrains all the villains with his Quirk and then Edgeshot uses his powers to slide through the door. He tells the villains people often neglect defense when they're on the offense and then unlocks the door and lets in the police force hiding behind it. 220px|left|thumb|Edgeshot knocks out Kurogiri. Kurogiri tries to Warp his allies away using his Quirk, but Edgeshot stops him by using his Ninpo: Thousand Sheet Pierce technique. The Ninja Hero manipulates the thinness of his body and stabs Kurogiri to cut off his blood flow in order to knock him unconscious. Then he turns to Katsuki and tells him he took advantage of a weakness the young man exposed during a fight with the Warp Villain. Suddenly black liquid appears and begins warping Nomu's into the hideout. Gran Torino yells for Edgeshot to stop Kurogiri. The latter confirms that this isn't Kurogiri's doing because he's still out cold. The black liquid even manages to warp Katsuki away. The black liquid begins to take hold of the villains as well. Edgeshot, Gran Torino and All Might rush to restrain them, but they're all warped away in time. Kamui Woods apologizes for allowing them to escape. Edgeshot combats a Nomu and knocks it out before replying that it wasn't the hero's fault. The Ninja Hero surmises that the warping Quirk targeted specific people, unlike Kurogiri's Quirk. All Might and Gran Torino leave the remaining Nomu to Edgeshot, Kamui Woods, and Endeavor and go after the League of Villains Leader at the Nomu factory. 220px|thumb|Edgeshot and Endeavor support All Might. After dealing with the remaining Nomu, Naomasa asks the heroes to follow All Might and help him against All For One. Edgeshot and Endeavor arrive in time to stop All For One from blasting a weakened All Might. Endeavor yells at All Might for entering a weakened form and All For One asks that he be quiet if he only came to encourage the Number One Hero. Edgeshot refutes this and attacks All for One. He tells All For One the heroes came to assist and stretches his limbs to try and stab the villain. All For One evades Edgeshot's many attacks and eventually blows he and Endeavor away with an air cannon attack. Thanks to the support of many, All Might is able to defeat All For One. As the world watches via the media All Might enters his muscular form and raises his fist in victory. Edgeshot worries that All Might is pushing himself, but Gran Torino tells him to let the Symbol of Peace be because he still has people to inspire. Remedial Course Arc Although not making a physical appearance, it is mentioned that Edgeshot has formed a hero team with Mt. Lady and Kamui Woods. Quirk and Abilities : Edgeshot can manipulate the thinness of his body and stretch his limbs. He is able to transform faster than the speed of sound. Edgeshot can use his Quirk to move around quickly and pierce targets by folding himself into sharp shapes. * : Shinya flattens and twists himself into a pointed string and then pierces his opponent before cutting off their blood flow and knocking them unconscious. Battles & Events *League of Villains Hideout Raid **Hideout Raid Team vs. League of Villains **Hideout Raid Team vs. Nomu **All Might vs. All For One Trivia * Shinya's English voice actor, John Burgmeier, also voices Slugger. Quotes *(To the League of Villains) "One must never neglect defense. Especially when attacking..." *(To the All For One) "Think again mad man, we're here to assist!" References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Transformers Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Hideout Raid Team